There are following methods for producing an optically active 2-arylpiperazine derivative:                (1) a method, wherein 4-chlorophenacyl bromide is asymmetrically reduced, converted into the corresponding epoxy derivative, aminated, converted into the corresponding thiazolidine compound, azidated, reduced, cyclizated and reduced to produce the corresponding (R)-4-benzyl-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-piperazine (Patent Document 1);        (2) a method for producing (S)-2-(5-fluorotoluen-2-yl)piperazine, wherein the coupling reaction of 2-bromo-5-fluorotoluene with a ketocarboxylic acid derivative is carried out, the product is cyclized using ethylene diamine, hydrogenated and reduced to yield racemate of 2-(5-fluorotoluen-2-yl)piperazine, and the enantiomers of the racemic substance is separated (Patent Document 2);        (3) a method, wherein optically active (S)—N-(tert-butoxy carbonyl)phenylglycine and a glycine derivative are subjected to dehydration condensation to yield an amide derivative, and the amide derivative is cyclized and reduced to produce the corresponding (S)-4-benzyl-2-phenylpiperazine (Patent Document 3).            Patent Document 1: JP 2006-521370 A    Patent Document 2: WO 2002/081461    Patent Document 3: WO 2003/022835